


The Sun Rises In The East

by lordbloodravens



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elia lives, F/M, More Chapters to Come, POV Multiple, Rhaegar had a moment of light and sents his family to dragonstone, elia is a mom to the exiled children, right now theyre babes but its a long fic, so does Rhaenys, they all grow up, this is a wild beast, viserys is not mad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbloodravens/pseuds/lordbloodravens
Summary: Princess Elia was in Dragonstone when KL sack happened, she lives along Rhaenys, Viserys, and baby Dany and all sail to escape to the Free CitiesWild AU where I want Elia to live





	1. Nothing Left In Westeros

With Stannis on their tails, Princess Elia clutched her daughter’s little hand. The Silent Maid, the ship that hopefully would stay true to its name took sails from Dragonstone in the middle on the night. Thanks to Ser Willem Darry and other servants they had managed to escape the castle just in time. Elia had been lucky to be on the old stronghold, along with heavily pregnant Queen Rhaella, Prince Viserys and her own daughter.

The last act of sanity that Rhaegar, her husband allowed before leaving for war was defying his father and King Aerys, saying they would be much safer in Dragonstone than King’s Landing. It had been a sour victory nonetheless, because Aerys had demanded that little Aegon, her babe of months stayed in the Red Keep. Parting ways had been the most painful thing she had done in all her life. More than leaving Dorne, more than seeing her royal husband crowning the wolf girl and leaving for months without notice. Her precious son in the hand of a madman was a thing she could barely stand. But at least she could take Rhaenys and we she left the castle, she was almost sure Rhaegar would win the fight and they would be back at home sooner than later.

But dark news arrived on a morning, telling of the death and defeat of House Targaryen at the Battle of the Trident. Robert Baratheon was now headed to King’s Landing with his army and the Red Keep had been taken by who they were supposed to trust the most, Tywin Lannister, the Hand. Elia cried sourly over the death of her son, her baby son, so innocent and deprived from life so early. She should had died there protecting him, it was no fair that a mother outlived her kids. She even shed some tears for Rhaegar, even when he had shamed her and made his folly, he was still the father of her children and had spoken one last time to spare her life.

The news of the lost battle sent Rhaella into labor sooner than expected and in a stormy night, with thunders and lighting that lit up the sky, baby Daenerys was born. A perfectly healthy girl, but the work was, and maybe the pain for the death of her firstborn, and her kingdom and dynasty were too much for the Queen and she perished that same night.

Not a fortnight had passed when they received news that Stannis Baratheon was sailing on their way to Dragonstone and with the few dear possessions they could carry on their shoulders, Elia, Viserys, Rhaenys and little baby Daenerys, the last Targaryens, fled Westeros into the Free Cities. They had discussed maybe sail to Dorne, but that would put the Martells in danger and mark them as traitors. No, it would be better if she acted alone, now a renegade but at least alive. Her last thought before going to sleep in The Silent Maid, holding Rhaenys close in their makeshift bed was “Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken, and we will come back with Fire and Blood”.


	2. Beginnings In Essos

It took almost a moon’s turn for them to arrive to Braavos. The imposing Titan of Braavos watched all over the coast. The Silent Maid made its way past between the giant statue legs and onto one of the many ports of the city built by slaves.

The journey would have been almost pleasant, since it was still summer, had they not been escaping into new lands. Baby Daenerys was a quiet baby, almost as she was silent in mourning for the death of her family. Rhaenys was only three and still had yet to grasp the enormity of their problems. But Viserys, a child of seven, knew and understood quite clearly that her mother was gone and Elia hadn’t interacted with the boy much due to Aerys’ paranoia and Rhaella’s sheltering. But now she was the only adult close enough to speak for him. And after the death of her babe Aegon, Viserys was the true king of Westeros. She would have to plead in his defense and protect him, Rhaenys and new born Daenerys with all her might.

Three kids suddenly under her care. People had always called her sickly, upfront and behind her back. But now was the time to be strong. Strong like a Martell, strong like a Princess, strong enough for the children and for herself. She had much time to think during the travel to Essos, how and where they should ask for help. Ser Willem Darry said he would make the amends necessary for their stay at the city as soon as they arrived but that it was not prudent for them to stay on the ship after it docked. 

The boat landed on port at night for safety, at request of the Princess, and they paid good money to the crew for that to happen. Elia changed her fancy garments for more common ones and did the same with the children, only getting a mild dissatisfaction from Rhaenys. A simple dark brown gown with a hood was all that took for her to lose the royal air. Viserys and his platinum hair would be the one to stand out the most, so a hood was placed for him too. Her daughter’s olive skin, although Elia was most proud of having passed that trait to her, would also meant she would mingled better with the crowd. And Dany was just a babe in her arm, plus word travelled slowly and people wouldn’t be looking for them on so short notice. 

Their party left the ship, Elia holding Rhaenys by the hand and holding Daenerys with the other, followed closely by Viserys. The fog covered the streets of Braavos and the little islands were separated by hundreds of canals. Had she not grown in Sunspear and then lived in King’s Landing, maybe the city would have scared her, but she was accustomed to shady inns and taverns for once your brother is Oberyn Martell, those type of buildings become more familiar. The thought of her brother made her sad, but she pushed those away while sitting on a bench carved on stone near a grand canal, where Ser Darry had told her to wait.

An hour had passed and Viserys had fell asleep resting on her arm, with Rhaenys to the other side when the figure of Ser Willem approached from the dark fog. 

“My Princess, I have found us a home for now.” The old knight whispered and to Elia’s world it seemed to get a little brighter.

“Well please take us there as soon as you can, Ser”. 

Not a minute to waste, she woke up the kids and followed the knight through endless streets and bridges, over canals and passing inns and charming houses lit up by torches, temples for all the gods, little shops and more than she could recount, until her feet hurt and the children were being almost dragged, when they arrived to a house, an endearing big white house with a lemon tree and a red door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback, next is a meeting with the Sealord of Braavos :)


	3. Meetings

“You’ve come to the right place, my lady.” The Sealord of Braavos was an old man with wrinkles that revealed he smiled pretty often, a grey beard and a matching mustache. He was fit for his age, proving worthy of his post, Elia thought as the lord welcomed her into his household. “I once fought along your brother, Prince Oberyn and kept Prince Rhaegar in high esteem.” _Rhaegar,_ not Aerys, she noted to herself.

“I’m glad to hear that my lord. My husband will be greatly missed.” She had to pick her words carefully, he had mistreated her but a part still remained loyal to him, and her connection to the crown and her family in Dorne was all she could use to her favor at this moment. “But now that he is gone, Robert Baratheon sits the Iron Throne where it should be Viserys.”

“Aye, you’re right, but he is only a child while Robert is a man hardened in battle with an army at his disposition, right now going back would be madness.” The Sealord spoke the truth, Elia knew that, but then should they live a life in exile for the rest of their time? “Let some time pass.”

 _That was easier said than done. What if they forget?_ The thought crossed Elia’s mind for a second but then she reconsidered, an entire dynasty is not so easily forgotten. But still the same burning question, what were they going to do during those years? Live at the mercy of the Essosi people? How long would that last?

“You are welcome to stay here as long as you please.” The Sealord said almost as if he was reading her mind.

“Thank you, may your kindness be paid by the gods, but Ser Willem and I think it’s wiser to stay low right now, boasting our location could attract the wrong people.”

“Yes, that might be a prudent way to act.” If the Sealord had been offended at Elia’s rejection, he didn’t show it. “If there’s anything the Princess or the children need don’t hesitate to ask me, as long as I can grant it.” She could have used all his ships and power but what the man really meant was food and a place to stay, not an army to fight, which is what she needed the most right now.

“I’m a grateful again for such hospitality and will not doubt to come for your counsel.”

With that, the meeting was ended and Elia left the palace to face the morning in Braavos. An escort had been provided by the Sealord to accompany her home, or if she could call home the house with the red door. The Secret City as the bards called it was so different from King’s Landing and a world apart from the town that was the Shadow City back at Sunspear. For starters you had to move by boat instead of horse, a means that she liked more. The Princess had never been much of a fan of the animals and in these boats the rower did all the work while she could examine the city. Like all large cities the unbalance of riches was clear. Kids with dirty feet playing around in the same places high courtesans paraded their beautiful dresses.

Her boat went along the Long Canal, swimming swiftly through dark waters and Elia wished once again that it would have been other circumstances that had taken her there, not fearing for her life and her family at every minute. Lastly they arrived at the house with the red door, where Ser Darry had stayed with the kids and she dismissed the escort.

It was a big house, never as big as the Red Keep would be, but comfortable enough to hold them and some servants.

In the main hall there was Rhaenys, the most precious thing in the world for her. Elia approached the child, who was by no surprise playing with a kitten, since Braavos was full of cats. She looked up and recognized her mother lifting her arms to be hugged.

“Mama, a new brother to Balerion.” She said with the innocence only a child of three could muster. Her loved cat would probably be still at the Red Keep, since cats don’t care who sits the Iron Throne, but what followed those words was what broke Elia’s heart. “I can’t wait to show him to Papa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol whats a beta this probably has a lot of mistakes but alas. Also thanks for all the feedback its greatly appreciated. Next chapter will be in Dorne


	4. A Prince's Anguish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So have you heard about the butterfly effect and how a single event can change everything? Well I think Elia being alive would have made things in Dorne a lot different.

Oberyn wanted war. To rise for Elia and Viserys and crown him king. The blow of the lost war had been subdued with the news of Elia’s escape and hope had risen from his brother’s chest to keep on the battle and not surrender to the Baratheon king. Doran’s heart simply wanted her sister safe in Dorne and rued the day the Targaryen prince had dishonored her for the wolf-girl. In the end all had been for naught since the Stark girl had perished, news even said right there in Dorne, same as Rhaegar at the Battle of the Trident. But Elia, and Rhaenys, his niece of three, were in Essos. The Martells had supported the losing side and now they had to face the dire consequences.

Oberyn and many royal houses still wanted to fight but Doran knew once they had lost it was better to retreat and wait. Dorne lacked the means to win a war against the rest of the kingdom and deep down everyone knew that. They would have to bend the knee for now to this Baratheon usurper and seek other means of revenge.

* * *

 It had been four moons since Robert Baratheon’s coronation when a letter arrived from King’s Landing. _Dark wings, Dark words._

_To Prince Doran Nymeros Martell_

_For having participated in the war and supported House Targaryen, due to the circumstances that were present the King Robert Baratheon First of His Name, King of the Andals, The Rhoynar and The First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm has granted his pardon to House Martell and the rest of Dorne, as long as they don’t seek out more battle._

Doran chuckled at the mention of Robert’s titles. They all felt wrong somehow. The letter kept going.

_However some requirements must be met. A child from every major house that fought at the war must be sent to the capital where they’ll be treated as rightful guests but will also prevent any uprising. Here at King’s Landing they will serve as cupbearers, pages and the sort. A Kingsguard member with an escort will be sent to Dorne to bring the children here and to take your uncle Lewyn Martell bones to Sunspear so his soul might rest in peace._

_Jon Arryn, Hand of the King_

The King was asking something huge from them. Sending their children as hostages to the north just because they had remained loyal to the crown. But they would be pardoned. _Oberyn would spit on the word if he read it._ But Doran was wiser and knew Princes often had to pay high prices using their offspring as coin. Mellario would also be against it, she almost went crazy when he told her about Quentyn and now she was going to be separated from Arianne, their firstborn. _Oh how cruel the gods could be._ But with Elia alive Dorne presented a bigger threat than if she had perished. It was almost as if the gods kept a scale where they would balance joy and sadness and the two came together mingled with the current situation. War was no longer an option, he had to think of the children. Not just the royal children, but his people, the Dornish. They had sent ten thousand spears to fight along Rhaegar and now only green boys remained at Dorne. Right now this letter presented the best outcome, however cruel sounded for many, Prince Doran had to accept the fate of his House. 

* * *

 Mellario locked herself in her room for the past days, refusing to get out and only opening her door to receive food from the servants. But at last the day had come when Arianne had to part to King’s Landing, accompanied by one the White Swords, Mandon Moore, a man with a cruel look about his grey eyes that made Doran question what became of the Kingsguard and if it’s a mistake to send her there.

Regal even when she had lost weigh due to her self-imposed confinement, Mellario accompanied her husband Doran to say goodbye to her beloved daughter. A plump girl of only seven, she had cried when she first heard the news from her father. But today when she hugged him and kissed her mother she looked just as fierce and determined that she didn’t shed a single tear. Maybe they would be hostages in King’s Landing, but Doran knew his daughter and for better or worse, he knew she would thrive in the capital.  


	5. Something to be Found on Braavos Market

Two full moons had passed since Elia and the children arrived to Braavos. Rhaenys was playing with her pet cat, a little ball of grey fuzz with big amber eyes she had called Meraxes. Baby Daenerys slept comfortably in her cradle, unaware of the dangers that lurked on her persona. But Viserys had retreated into himself lately, speaking few words and staring into the emptiness for hours at a time. The whole situation had really struck him hard and when in King’s Landing he was still shy living under the shadow of his brother and the madness of his father, now he had become even more uncommunicative.

Elia felt bad for the boy and remembered that when she was younger, around the same age as the little prince she had been struck with a heavy fever and a cold that kept her abed for days. But then after she recovered, her older brother Doran had taken her and Oberyn to the Shadow City market. _A good lord and prince always knows their people._ Those had been the eldest Prince’s words when he took his siblings to town. At the time the merchants and sellers had fascinated Elia and the memory made her both smile and feel sad at the same time, wondering what consequences did Dorne, House Martell and her brothers suffered after the ending of the war.

But yes, maybe that was what Viserys needed. To get out of this white house and see the world a bit. She got up and went to his chamber, the door was open and the boy was lying on his bed looking up to the ceiling.

“Hi, my prince, I was thinking to go to the market and I thought you ought to come with me.”

He looked at her with those lilac eyes that held a kind of sadness and loneliness only the last survivor of a dynasty could muster. “Why don’t you send one of the servants?”

“I don’t trust them enough yet with the money and I wanted to buy some very special things.”

“But why should I go with you?”

“Would you rather stay here and sulk and reject the request of a woman in distress or be a true knight and let the world know you won’t back away at anyone?” Elia knew she was manipulating the child a bit, but some efforts needed to be done or else he would turn into a bitter person and worst king than his father. She wanted to save as much innocence and good in him before it was too late.

Something in Elia’s speech made him change his mind and soon he was up on his feet, ready to depart.  

The Princess thought best to leave Daenerys and Rhaenys under the careful look of Ser Willem Darry and since the market was only a few minutes away she had nothing to fear.

It was past midday and the braavosi sun warmed the streets and canals. For Elia it was nothing compared to the hot dornish sun and even King’s Landing could get warmer. Her attire for the day consisted on a cerulean blue myrish dress but here in Braavos she had let her flowy dark black hair down, escaping finally from the high maintenance updos that she had to wear back at court. Viserys by his side sported a black doublet and Elia thought his hair passed his shoulders and soon might needed a cut.

The two exiles left the house with the red door and started walking the Secret City. The house was located in a part full of rich merchants that owned houses with many servants and some even had small gardens, a luxury few braavosi could pay. But what they lacked in gardens they had in markets, temples and ports. The couple, led by Elia, crossed over three bridges, down a big alley and in front of them a grand square opened with lots of tents and venders.

The braavosi where much more organized than any other market Elia had seen before. Edibles such as fruit, fish and vegetables were placed on the outside of the square and as you got in garments and shoes would be sold, with the most expensive things such as jewelry and books were placed at the center.

She took Viserys by the hand and entered the market. There was no interest in food right now and she thought clothing wouldn’t excite too much the young prince either so they headed straight to the center of the square. Gold, emeralds, pearls, fancy daggers and those slender swords the bravo used for fighting. Books written in High Valyrian and other exotic languages, maps of all sorts, little trinkets of every kind. Viserys’s eyes finally started opening to the magic of the merchants and he looked like a happy kid for a second. They kept walking until they arrived to one of the last stands that held not more than some bear furs and the head of a white lion hanged in one of the sides.

The little prince had never seen something like that and he kept staring even when Elia had barely noticed the tent. But then a man who she hadn’t notice either, came from the shadows and talked.

“You have a fine eye.” He said with a marked accent. “Those right there are very rare, and I hunt it myself.” He probably did, he had a fierce look about him and a scar on his shoulder that proved he had at least fought once in his life. “I’ve been carrying this with me for a long time but I see in your eyes kid these are meant for you, if your lady mother can afford it of course.”

Under the furs he produced a big wooden chest, carved with beautiful images of battles long time fought. It was locked with two padlocks plus after opening them it was necessary another tiny silver key to finally open the coffer so what hold inside must have been pretty valuable.

And it was.

Sitting next to each other three stunning dragon eggs where placed over soft red velvet. One was green, emerald green and its scales shone so brightly it was odd to think they have been transformed to stone. The one in the middle was black as night with a faint glow of red and was the biggest of the three. Lastly a cream colored one with a streak of gold in the middle was the third egg. Back in the day every Targaryen had a dragon egg placed on their crib as soon as they were born, sadly the tradition had died after the tragedy at Summerhall that took and burnt all the family eggs. They all looked so gorgeous and the thought of possessing them and give them to the three kids under her care was all she could think at the moment.

“How did you come by these, if it’s alright to ask?”

“I didn’t steal them if that is what you ask but what some find rare in some parts are seen as common trinkets by others if you travel far enough. In Asshai by the Shadow a fool monk traded a night by the fire and some food for these, obviously not knowing how much they were valuable. But I see our lady knows them very well. I’m willing to sell them for a fair price and one so low only because I find your face to be noble and I won’t lie to a noble lady. These eggs are cursed. Since I came by them I hear constant voices in my head saying _fire_ , and _burn them._ Sometimes they even feel hot against my skin and dragons plague my dreams every night.”

Now Elia was a little reluctant to purchase the eggs, maybe this curse was what drove some of the Targaryen to madness or provoked the Summerhall tragedy but if only she could give the children a little of their heritage, something to hold to their roots.

In the end for 200 gold dragons and with the thanks of the merchant for releasing him of his curse, The Dornish Princess and the little Targaryen prince headed back to the house with the red door, carrying in their hands what they still didn’t know would change the course of the world in the years to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter we might go back to King's Landing. Thank you for all the comments they really encourage me to write and I think this is the fic Ive invested more time any time ever.


	6. What Does Honor Mean?

_Honor. Honor your King. Protect your King. But what King?_ Barristan had served two Targaryen Kings as Kingsguard and lived under the reign of three. Now standing in front of him was the new Baratheon King. When he was injured at what was now called the Battle of the Trident, Lord Bolton had suggested they took his head but Robert instead called his maester and treated his wounds. He also pardoned him but when Barristan Selmy was finally healed a lot of things had changed in the meantime. Aerys had been put to death, a sword through his chest by the young lion Jaime Lannister. And the heir to the crown, little baby Aegon, who’s birth into the royal family Barristan had witnessed,  had also been killed  by the hand of some ruthless soldier when Tywin’s army stormed the castle.

When Barristan was able to gather his thoughts after his injuries, an entire dynasty had fallen. However some of the royal family had managed to escape. Elia, the sweet and fragile dornish Princess, Selmy had always been fond of her and had lamented that wicked day at the tourney of Harrenhal when he couldn’t defeat the prince and the nightmare had begun. The royal children Princess Rhaenys and Prince Viserys were also on Dragonstone the day of the sack. And now they were all in some city in Essos, hiding probably.

When Robert found out of Stannis failure to capture the remaining Targaryens he had been enraged and not even Jon Arryn had been able to calm him down. The white knight had already been pardoned by Robert but the news of the royal escape had bring a secret happiness he wisely kept private from his new King.

For two whole days and sleepless nights, in the White Tower surrounded by silence he thought if he should join the remaining Targaryens and be their shield and sword. He wouldn’t be resigning to his vows in the Kingsguard if he was serving Viserys, if the boy had an opportunity of regaining the throne back.

Just when in his mind he was beginning to make plans to board a ship that took him to the other continent, it was announced in a council meeting where he stood guard that Robert had requested for the Dornish to send their young as hostages. They had called them guests of honor but everyone knew the real truth was those children would be living as captives in King’s Landing.

Barristan thought of the little Martell girl, a small thing that had come visit her aunt Elia when Princess Rhaenys was born. He thought how the Dornish and their customs had always been badly watched in court. Even thought not long ago he himself had loved a Dornish woman from afar.  

 _Honor. Protect the people. Protect the children._ If he left now to Essos, then who would command the Kingsguard? Who would fill his place and would they be worthy? All his noble brothers died in the war. Hightower, Martell, Whent, Dayne and Darry. All dead men. Only Lannister and he remained from Aerys Kingsguard and Barristan had never trusted the boy, even before he became a Kingslayer. No. He had to stay now. Sometimes in the life of a knight you needed to forsake some vows to honor others and now as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard it was his duty to Westeros and its people to do what little way he could, make King’s Landing a Robert’s court a safer place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this POV theres Barristan (real short chapter) and I know some people thought he would leave Westeros to fight alongside Elia but since in canon it took for him to be fired dishonourably from the guard and know Dany had dragons I'm taking a guess he felt rather comfortable under Robert's reign.


	7. Time Passes By

It was Daenerys third nameday. The little girl was now able to walk comfortably around the manse. She followed Rhaenys like a shadow and everywhere where the older princess went the other was sure to be found. Elia was glad they saw eachother as sisters. Rhaenys was now six years old and very sharp for her age. It had fallen on Elia’s duty to teach the kids how to write and speak and all their westerosi customs. Now she knew how hard a task that could be and thanked maester Wallis for all he had teach her back in Dorne.

But what the children loved the most, especially Dany, were the stories she would tell them at night when they were abed. Rhaenys loved the tale of Queen Nymeria and her thousand ships while the youngest princess preferred to hear about the mighty dragons. Even Viserys joined from time to time and added his share of knowledge to the stories.

The young prince didn’t enjoy lessons as much as the girls but when he turned nine Elia thought if he was to retake the throne someday he ought to know how to fight, her brother Oberyn had known the ways of the spear right about that age and young lords often were squires at that time of life too. So the Dornish Princess took matters in order and asking the Sealord of Braavos for advice, together they found a trusty sellsword to teach Viserys.

They practiced every afternoon until dusk with wooden swords and the first day the young Targaryen had left the training with bruises all over his pale skin. But the next morning Elia had found him doing stances on the garden, his lilac eyes focused like never before.

Now a year had passed and the bruises were less but he still trained under the braavosi whose name was Meruem. He was about thirty more than less, with big black eyes and tanned skin but swift and quick on his feet. Sometimes Ser Darry watched too over the lessons and gave his advice but the westerosi and braavosi fighting styles were too much different.

The Targaryens were all going to celebrate Daenerys’s nameday at the palace of the Sealord of Braavos, the mighty Agirio. The palace was located in a big isle in the outsides of the city. Its white marble columns topped with golden domes, lacquered walls and emerald floor, presented at greater sight than any castle of Westeros. Just the carved wooden door, that showed scenes of previous Lords, of battling ships and the Titan of Braavos, was a work of art.

They entered the mansion to be welcomed by the Sealord of Braavos. The westerosi were guided through a series of luxurious rooms to end in big dining hall illuminated by the setting sun. A few candles were already lit and a feast of fish, deer meat, ham, honeyed chicken, sweet potatoes, all sort of vegetables and fruits was placed at a table in the center of the room.

“I made my servants bought Dornish red for your pleasure my Princess.” The lord said as they seated and a girl served the red liquid in a crystal cup in front of her.

“Thank you my lord, it brings pleasant memories of home.” Elia said as she sipped some of the wine.

“Speaking of home, do you wish to hear the latest news on King’s Landing?” The Braavosi asked with a smile.

“I suppose they will not be as pleasant as this wine but do tell me Agirio, what has happened?”

“The Lannister Queen has given birth to a boy, with golden locks as his mother. Robert has an heir now.” The news hit Elia hard but she knew it was bound to happen. Memories of her babe Aegon came to mind and she had to steel herself to not cry in front of the Sealord. “Joffrey they named him.” Agirio continued and Elia thought what a perfect Westerland name it was. She had interacted with the young Cersei when she was at court and remembered perfectly how commanding the girl could get.

After that the meal continued but to Elia the joy had left. She ate little and drank a lot just to regret it later. When they went back to the house with the red door she felt dizzy and light headed so she went to bed without telling any stories to the kids and with a shrunken heart.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so there's going to be constant time skip i hope youre ok with it


	8. A Feast for The New Prince

Just about now she would be the on the age of leaving the Water Gardens. The Baratheons had robbed her of that pleasure but in contrast she had managed to make the most out of her staying at King’s Landing. The first days she had missed her family terribly, the hugs from her father Doran, the kisses of good night from her mother Mellario and her cousin Tyene’s company, who since was a bastard had not been required to come to the capital. But fortunately some of her friends had accompany her, Andrey “Drey” Dalt and her sweet friend “spotted” Sylva Santagar.

Without them she might have gone crazy in the Red Keep, but together, along with the Fowler twins, the Dornish kids had put on a stronghold, causing mischief and turning heads.

At first they all had arrived as hostages, even at the age of seven Arianne knew that. However she put on her best smile and attitude and decided to win over the court. She behaved perfectly at her lessons with septa Gwenys, changed her Dornish attires in favor of what Queen Cersei used and referred to everyone with the upmost respect. Little by little the Martell princess had won the love of the northerners with her strong willed personality.

Now a new heir had been born. Prince Joffrey Baratheon. A grand feast was to be hold at the Red Keep to celebrate the birth of the new Prince. The entire court would be attending and Arianne was preparing herself that afternoon at her chambers.

One maid was brushing her long silky hair. She wore it past her waist and was her favorite trait. Still a plump ten year old she asked to the Gods every night to make her beautiful. When her hair was done she picked a violet dress and matching amethyst to dress herself. She exited her room and walked to the hall where the feast would be held.

Thousands of candles lit up the space and Arianne took her place as rightful heiress of Dorne not too far from the main table but as a hostage not too close either. Next to her was Robert’s youngest brother Renly Baratheon a boy a year younger than her. Sometimes when he came to court he would join in their games so the Dornish Princess felt grateful to have someone to talk during the banquet.

About twenty minutes passed and Arianne was started to feel hungry when the music began and the Queen entered the room all dressed in white, escorted by her twin brother, holding newborn Prince Joffrey on her pale white arms. Cheers and claps could be heard from the audience but it was King Robert, sitting at his high chair the one that roared the loudest at his firstborn. Many lords and ladies approached the main table to present their respects and it was Arianne’s duty to do so as well. She got up from her seat and came to where the royal family was.

“May no harm come to this lovely Prince and the Gods let him reach adulthood.”  She set her dark brown eyes on the Lannister’s green ones and thinking about her dear cousin Aegon and how horribly he had died she couldn’t help but add “But keep in mind the Lannisters aren’t the only ones that pay their debts.” With that she bowed and headed swiftly to her seat.

She regretted instantly her bold tongue but it was worth it when the blonde Queen’s eyes showed fear if just for a millisecond. Back at her table and away from where she committed her outburst Arianne started to relax a little more and soon enough the food was brought to them.

After all the people greeted Prince Joffrey, King Robert Baratheon spoke.

“Let the cups be filled!!!” Dozens of servants came about pouring Arbor red and sweet Dornish. Arianne was barely old enough to have a cup and she chose the Dornish wine. The opening dish arrived and, a pastry filled with pork, nuts and apples. When she had first get to King’s Landing Arianne had to get used to the unseasoned food of the north. Sometimes it was the little things she missed the most.

 She finished her plate and decided to strike a conversation with Renly.

“How long will you be staying this time, my lord?”

With his squeaky voice he answered “For an entire moon’s turn, my lady. My brother Robert says he wants to take me hunting for my first time but I have to say I’m not too excited about it.” For the time they had met he had always strike her as different, more prone to silly games and dances than the real thought of war. He would made an odd Lord of Storm’s End.

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. I’m sure the King would understand.” Probably not but it was the only thing that came to her mind. She finished her first cup of wine and asked for a refill just when a plate of partridge covered with honey was set on their table.

“My brother understands very little unless it’s about women or war.” Arianne was impressed that Renly comprehended so much at so young. The Princess had learnt too of King Robert’s whoring. She decided to change the subject.

“Tell me about Storm’s End. Is it as impregnable as the stories tell?”

“More than you can imagine. My brother Stannis held it for many months against the Tyrell forces.” This theme was worst, it reminded Arianne of the war they had lost fighting for the Targaryens.

“Would you care to dance, my lord?”

“Yes, of course.” Although he was younger, Renly was already taller than her and a magnificent dancer for his age. They moved swiftly around the dancefloor and she forgot for a second she was a hostage in a lion’s den.

Time passed by and the Queen retreated to her chambers with her newborn son, followed by the Kingslayer. Arianne took notice that as soon as Cersei left, the King grabbed a servant girl and seated her on his legs. King Aerys II had been mad, people said. Prince Rhaegar had left her dear aunt Elia to live with another woman, she had heard the rumors. And now King Robert was a drunkard. And people said Dornish were the crazy, devious ones but for Arianne they had it all wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for all the feedback, here's another POV, this time Arianne, hope I got it right


	9. Rhaenys

The morning light was entering through the chamber’s window when Rhaenys Targaryen awoke from her sleep, feeling particularly wet between her legs. The days when she wet the bed had long been gone so when she removed the furs that covered her body she noticed her white night robes had been stained red. She didn’t panic, her mother Elia had taught her and Daenerys the hazards of being a woman not too long ago when she turned twelve and Dany eight.

Her aunt Daenerys was sleeping comfortably in the bed opposite of her in the room they both shared.

“Pssst. Dany. Psst. Dany, can you wake up?”

The younger kid without opening her eyes asked. “What do you want, Rhae?”

“Eh… can you go fetch my mother, please? It’s rather urgent.”

Now she opened her eyes and raised her head above the covers. “What’s wrong Rhae, are you hurt?”

“I think my first moon blood came…”

“Oh! I’ll go get auntie right away.” The eight year old blonde stepped from outside her bed, barefoot with a tangle of messy hair and went running to get Elia. The princess had to wait a couple of minutes when finally her mother came with a big smile upon her lips.

“My girl! Well, not my girl anymore, a woman now.” Behind her came two servant girls with a tub filled with hot water and placed it on the floor. Elia gave her a kiss on the cheek and made more congratulatory remarks that made Rhaenys blush. “It’s a new stage you’re entering, that of womanhood, we ought to celebrate.” The older woman left the room for Rhaenys to bathe in solitude.

The water was almost burning but she preferred it like that. The princess sank down in the tub and let her mother’s word roam her mind. If they still lived in Westeros she probably would be betrothed by now to some lord’s son. She missed her father, her grandmother and her baby bother Aegon even though she was only a child of three when they were sent to exile. But something Rhaenys Targaryen sure wouldn’t miss it was the fact of being sold like a broodmare to some stranger. In Essos she had a rather joyful childhood. She had found a sister in Daenerys and someone to look up to in Viserys.

The standing mirror reflected her image. Her black curls were her pride, it had been years since she had cut it and now they fell down her back and when wet they even reached her lower waist. After scrubbing herself clean and dried, she brushed her long strands of hair until they were out of knots. For the occasion Rhaenys chose a black long sleeved dress with a silver bodice. She let her hair down to fall in ringlets and headed to break her fast with the others.

She was welcomed at the table with a smile from her mother and giggles from little Dany. Viserys sitting at the front of the table ignored what the fuzz was all about. Rhaenys sat next to Elia and grabbed a blood orange, a luxury few could afford in Braavos, but it had been part of a gift from the Sealord. Her mother had become really excited when she received them and told them it reminded her of the time she had spent in Dorne.

“We should go see a play tonight. It’s been so long since we have gone out.” Commented Elia to the children.

“I heard there’s a new play at the Blue Lantern, we could see that.” Said Rhaenys.

“I guess we could go after my training.” Her uncle Viserys would never miss a training session. At six and ten he was almost a man. He had the lean build of the Targaryens and wore his hair on a ponytail but his character was ambitious and disciplined. He had picked the bad habit of spending nights at the palace of the Sealord to train, and Rhaenys guessed maybe visiting a courtesan.

“Yes, please can we go, please.” Daenerys was the most excited.

“It’s settled then, we’ll go tonight.”

* * *

 

They left the manse when the sun was setting. Against his will, Viserys had to leave his sword at the house but it was known that anyone carrying a weapon in the streets at night was asking for a duel and Elia had to remind him they were only out to enjoy themselves.

The four took a boat through the canals of Braavos. The cold breeze made goosebumps on Rhaenys’ skin as they made their way to the playhouse located on the nicest place of the city, The Purple Harbor.

The place was full with people, rich merchants, nobles and courtesans. She held Daenerys hand so the girl didn't get lost. They advanced through the crowd and entered the theatre. Only the platform where the players would perform was lit, the rest of the place was in the dark. They found an empty row back in the center that allowed a complete view of the stage.

It wasn’t the first time Rhaenys had come to a play. The city of Braavos was famed for them and she had attended last year on the invitation of the Sealord. The multitude started taking their places and after a couple of minutes, silence reigned over.

The purple curtains opened to reveal a woman dressed in a green gown with feathers on her hair. The play was about the unrequited love a simple merchant’s son felt for said woman who was a princess. Through laugh and tears the boy manages to make her love him and win the respect of the king, becoming the heir of the kingdom. A simple tale, told beautifully by the players and that set the audience into deafening applause. Little Dany even teared up at the end.

The full moon was up in the middle of the sky, illuminating the port when Rhaenys and her family exited the playhouse.

Elia was commenting how lovely everything had been the second Rhaenys noticed him. He contrasted with the rest of the crowd for the way he was dressed. Everyone else wore fancy garments but this person seemed unkempt and had an odd way of staring at people. Finally he noticed silver haired Viserys.

It all happened in less than ten seconds. The men quickly approached with his right hand on his back and as he got closer to Viserys he grew a small blade pointed at his heart.

“MOVE!!!” She pushed her uncle to a side and the knife ripped her dress and drew a little blood from her arm.

Viserys stumbled but was quick to respond and soon grabbed the man and twisted his arm to the back. The pain made him drop the blade and after Rhaenys' scream everyone leaving the theatre was paying attention to them. The assassin had lost his momentum.

City guards came rushing in and circled them. Elia grabbed Dany and Rhaenys was still recovering from the assault. Viserys dropped the man and joined the circle of guards but as soon as the hit man was free he fetched something from one of his pockets and ingested a small blue rock. Obviously poisoning, the assassin eyes went blank in a matter of seconds and he started coughing profoundly. Elia covered Dany, but Rhaenys saw everything, how the last strand of life left his body with a coughing fit, all to not fall in the hand of captors.

It was the first person Rhaenys had seen dying. It had tried to kill them. Would they ever be safe?

* * *

 

“We’re leaving Braavos.” Elia stated when they arrived at the manse that night. “We cannot keep in the same place without fearing for our lives. Ser Darry’s passing, your imminent womanhood and tonight’s events made me realise we ought to move.”

\- “I agree, this is no longer a safe place.” Said Viserys with a troubled face. “I worry the most about you.” He aimed his gaze at Rhaenys and his sister Daenerys. “But where could we go?”

“I’ve been preparing for this day and have made some acquaintances in the past years.” Elia was now addressing the children as if they were adults. “Is no lie that Robert Baratheon wants you all dead and he will not stop just because you’re young. He knows his claim to the throne is based on lies and as long as you live he will be no more than a usurper.”

The three Targaryens looked at each other knowing full well what she meant.

“My brother’s wife is from Norvos. We have allies there. We will part in a fortnight. The journey will be long but when we arrive at the city we will be given all the commodities. Only take what is necessary, like your dragon eggs. But keep them well hidden. Now go to sleep.”

Elia Martell then proceeded to hug each one of her kids, two of them might not have come out of her belly but she loved them just the same since she had seen them grow up with her own eyes. They were her family and would give her life for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo to everyone who has been wondering, yes Aegon is very much dead but dont let that keep you from continue reading. Heres my first Rhaenys POV and I think my longest chapter? Also notice the 8 year skip but things had to move. Hope you all like and as always thanks for the comments and feedback :)


	10. Confusion

The wind and the smell of salt caressed Rhaenys senses as she stood at the bow of the _Queen of Lys,_ the ship that would take them to Norvos. They would first sail to Pentos and then ride through the Valyrian roads to their final destination. It was a clear summer day, no clouds on the horizon, perfect weather to navigate. The journey would be long and Rhaenys would terribly miss Braavos.

The ship was very big and counted with six cabins plus the Capitan’s, a dining room and an ample deck. They had managed to board such a nice ship thanks to influence of the Sealord of Braavos. He had made sure the crew and the Captain were trustworthy and got them safely to Pentos.

She made her way down to the deck and the cabin shared with Dany and Elia. But the princess passed that door and instead went to the next one, where she knew Viserys was to be found.

The blonde boy was trying to read with the flickering light that came from the window, half covered in water, something that Rhaenys thought utterly ridiculous.

“You’re going to damage your eyesight if you keep doing that.” Was her way of greeting. “Why don’t you do that outside in the sun?”

“There’s too much noise and bustle outside, I much rather prefer this quietness.” He didn’t even get his eyes from the book but he added. “Although I don’t mind if you join me.”

She didn’t hesitate and sat on the bed.

“What’s the book about?”

“Dragons.”

“Real dragons or dragon people?”

Viserys chuckled. “What do you mean by dragon people?”

Rhaenys put her eyebrows really close and with a serious voice said “Us. We are the dragons.”

He looked at her with those lilac eyes and for a second Rhaenys regretted what she had said when she saw all the burden of a dynasty portrayed in those pupils.

“Aye, we are the dragons.” He repeated with a low tone. “But this book is about fire breathing dragons.”

She loved history, especially when it came to her family and Westeros. She made her mother and Viserys tell her all the stories of their homeland. Elia told the best ones from Dorne but Viserys always had an affinity for the great beasts and their ancestors who mounted them.

“It says here that the link between a dragon and its rider is unique and a person can’t mount two dragons. How must it feel to be so in sync with another being?”

In that moment Rhaenys was sitting on top of Viserys legs in a perpendicular way. “I wonder much more how is to mount them and fly up high in the sky.” She shifted position playfully to straddle him between her legs as if she was riding.

Soon enough she noticed her mistake when the boy’s pale cheekbones turned bright red and he tried to untangle from her. Rhaenys had only meant to imagine she was riding a dragon but then understood how she must have looked.

“Rhae…” He looked absolutely flushed. She retreated to the bottom part of the bed.

As if the Gods were on her side, a knock was heard on the door and her mother Elia’s voice came from outside telling them to go the dining room.

They both stood from the bed and she rushed from the cabin to go where her mother was calling her.

 

* * *

 

 

That night she had troubled conciliating sleep. The boat rocked with the movement of the waves, Daenerys and Elia were sleeping next to her but all Rhaenys could think was the look Viserys had given her that morning. She had avoided him for the rest of the day but now alone with her thoughts in the darkness of her room she began to replay the whole encounter. It was the first time she had felt so flustered.

What had changed? All her life she had looked up to Viserys with nothing but admiration and trust. Years ago when Dany was still in her crib and Rhaenys herself wasn’t more than a baby, she would snuck into his room and slip into his bed under the covers. The last time she did it was when Ser Darry passed away. He had been like a grandfather to her and she mourned him terribly. That had been when she was eight and Viserys twelve. It all had felt really innocent back then.

But they were not kids anymore. Her own mother had told them so. She had bled already and Viserys wasn’t the same lanky boy that stared at the ceiling way too often. All this thoughts troubled her mind and it wasn’t until late in the night that Rhaenys fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:) short chapter but things are finally moving~


	11. The Weight of a Dynasty

Suddenly dragons written in paper turned boring to Viserys Targaryen. Sadly he couldn’t do the thing he loved the most, practice with his sword, because aboard the ship they’re were on a space that didn’t allowed. Reading was his only method of passing time now. Well, that and talking to Rhae, but she had been avoiding him for the last two days.

The journey would take at least a fortnight and he couldn’t spend all that time alone in his cabin. He had talked some with the captain but his High Valyrian wasn’t good enough to hold entire conversations. Maybe Daenerys could keep him company. However wherever her sister was usually Rhaenys would be there too but it was a risk he was willing to take. Besides in a ship there wasn’t much opportunity to be apart.

He exited his cabin and knocked on the door next to his. He heard Dany’s voice telling him to get in and was surprised to find her alone, caressing her dragon egg. Of the three of them her little sister was the one who connected most with the beautiful stones. Not that he or Rhaenys didn’t appreciate the magnificence of the eggs, but since she could speak and know what they were, Dany had said there was magic in them. Sometimes Viserys would even caught her sleeping with hers, the green one with bronze scales.

“Careful someone of the crew see it, we can’t trust what they might do to steal it.”

“I know, but sometimes it just gives me strength. I know they’re just stones but there’s times I swear something is still alive inside.” Daenerys was a dreamer. He even remembered from his history lessons another maiden with a similar name that had also been a dreamer. And it was not uncommon for Targaryens to have prophetic dreams, but too often it would made them go mad and he worried for his little sister.

“If you had a dragon how would you name it?” Better to amuse her than to crush her hopes.

She gave the question a minute to think and finally said “Rhaellar, for the mother I never knew.” Her eyes looked wiser than her years.

“Do you want me to tell you about her?” He was only seven when they left Westeros but for all that time Rhaella was his one protector. Elia treated him like her own blood but no one could ever replace his true mother.

“How was she like?”

“She was strong” he began “She was caring and above else beautiful, even when she was sad.”

“Why was she ever sad?” Viserys was no ignorant of his father’s mistreating of Rhaella, no matter how young he was. In those days in King’s Landing when Rhaegar was at Dragonstone, his mother was his whole world and the only one that protected him from Aerys madness. But Daenerys didn’t need to know all that, better not taint the image she had of her family.

He corrected himself “She was not always sad, sometimes when we were alone she would sing to me, she had the loveliest voice. And when Elia had Rhaenys, mother was so excited to be a grandma.” He omitted what he had heard his father saying about Rhaenys coloring. “And – he paused for a moment, for the memory made him sad – after you were born, she named you herself with her last breath.” He hadn’t been allowed in the birthing room but he was waiting on the door outside and as soon as he heard the wails of a baby he came in to see his mother one last time. It was a memory filled with sadness, fear and desperation, something that must have trespassed to Daenerys, because she was teary eyed when Viserys looked at her. 

He hugged her and kissed her forehead, wiping away her tears. It had been hard growing just the three of them, exiled from their home, isolated from other kids, with the weight of an entire dynasty on their shoulders. Braavos was alright but he longed for Westeros, his true home and what belonged to him, the iron throne and his kingdom.

He stared at Daenerys eyes again, lilac meeting violet and said with all his willpower “Don’t worry little sister, we will take everything back with _fire and blood_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter? In the same week? must be madness


	12. At Pentos

Finally the city of Pentos could be seen on the horizon. As they grew closer even the smell of the city started replacing that of the ocean. Sailors were putting everything on place and moved rapidly around the boat securing ropes and cargo. Elia was standing to a side carefully not to be a nuisance. At last the _Queen of Lys_ made port and the Targaryens were able to descend.

It was much hotter down in Pentos than in Braavos so they all wore less clothed garments. She appreciated the change of weather and the sun on her skin. She grabbed Daenerys’ hand and led her down to the port followed by her daughter Rhaenys and Viserys.

When they left the ship a servant clad in fine clothes addressed them.

“Princess Elia Martell?”

She turned to the man, surprised to being called as they were not expecting any company but the man didn’t look like an assassin or a possible threat. “Yes, that’s my name. Who calls for me?”

“I’m here on the name of his excellency magister Illyrio Mopatis, to escort you and the royal family to his manse.” The man spoke the common tongue with a thick accent but she understood every word. She knew Pentos was ruled by rich men that called themselves magister and the Sealord of Braavos had told her she would count with friends along the way to Norvos. It also did not escape her the man had called them ‘the royal family’ meaning this Illyrio would root for her cause.

Elia weighed her options and decided to trust the man. “Aye, we will join your master if he’ll have us.”

Two other robust servants that appeared from thin air, approached and took their belongings while the one in fine clothes told them to accompany him. Two litters with golden silks carried by eight men each waited for them at the end of the port. Elia noted magister Illyrio was no low on resources.

She went with Viserys in one and let Rhaenys and Dany alone in the other litter. As soon as they were alone, he started questioning her. “How much do we know about this man, can we trust him really?”

“Back at Braavos, the Sealord told me we could confide that a party would be waiting for us here at Pentos, but I never thought it would come from one of the wealthiest men of the city. However this is a double edge sword. The commodities will be far greater and the man must have powerful connections but if the word gets out a famous merchant took us into his home the threat of assassins coming for your life will be much greater. We have to be careful.” Explained Elia to Viserys while the litter moved further inside the city.

He nodded in agreement and stood quiet for the rest of the trip.

She moved the curtains to see the view. Pentos was a port city, full of life and noises. The vicinities close to the port were full of markets and poor kids running almost naked down the streets. As they got inside the panorama changed and the houses became bigger and with richer designs. Trees and gardens were common, something Elia noted was very different from Braavos. Soon they started going uphill where the air was cooler and the manses more scarcely until they reached a manse that resembled more a palace than anything, guarded by two fat men who Elia recognized as the Unsullied eunuchs gone fat after years without fighting.

But these men could not compare to the monstrosity that was the man cladded in golden robes waiting for them at the entrance. He was so obese he probably had more teats than Elia. He sported a long beard painted in gold that must likely covered his double chin and his belly was so round and fat that she thought the man hadn’t seen his own feet in a while. Nevertheless he was smiling, yellow teeth matching his clothes, when they got out of the litter.

“Princess Elia Martell of Dorne and his majesty Viserys Targaryen.” It didn’t fall in foul ears that the announcer didn’t call Viserys neither king or prince, Elia would think about that later.

Then her daughter Rhaenys and little Dany stepped out of their litter. “Princess Rhaenys Targaryen and Princess Daenerys Targaryen.” The announcer then motioned to their fat host and said. “Magister Illyrio Mopatis.”

Illyrio closed the gap between them and kissed her hand, bowed to Viserys, who looked rather surprised and also planted a kiss on the girls’ hands even though his body barely allowed him.

“I welcome you most kindly, the true rulers of Westeros, to my humble home.” He laughed at his own joke, because humble would be the understatement of the century and then continued. “Is with grand pleasure I receive you into my care but also saddened that this are the circumstances that bring us together. House Targaryen will always count with a friend in Illyrio Mopatis, no doubt of that.”

She kept quiet because at this point Viserys was now an adult and if he was supposed to be king and retake the iron throne she couldn’t speak for him like if he was still a child. He understood her silence and after looking at her for comfort and taking a deep breath he talked. “We are in deep thanks and indebted to you and neither I or my house will forget all the people who helped us along the way when I fight and get back my right to the throne.”

“And I pray that day will be soon. Please follow me, after such a long journey you must be tired and in need to rest.” The fat man made them a sign to accompany him and Viserys walked behind him with Elia and the girls after. “Chambers had been readied for you and my servants will tend to your needs.” Illyrio kept talking as they entered the manse.

Elia was guided by a young blonde girl through long halls into what would be her room. “Dinner will be served in two hours.” Said the servant in that broken valyrian the people of Pentos spoke and then left her alone.

The luxury of Illyrio’s manse put others to shame. The room was at ground level and had doors that led to a mini pool with floors of expensive ceramic and mosaics. The first thing Elia did was take off her garments, dusty and dirty from the trip and get inside the pond. The water was cool and she rinsed her skin, staying under the water for a while.

However there was much to do and little time to relax, so once she was clean enough she stepped out of the pool and proceeded to dress herself. Her belongings had been placed at one side of the room but when she opened the wardrobe she noticed it was already full with dresses appropriate to her size and more comfortable to use in Pentos’ weather, put there by Illyrio no doubt.

She chose a violet silk dress from the new garments, one with short sleeves that reminded her of the ones she used back at Dorne. Her hair was still wet from the bath so she let it hang loose and went out to ask the whereabouts of the children.

A different servant, this time a male one, directed her to an adjacent room where Viserys was and she called for Rhaenys and Daenerys to join them. Once all the Targaryens were there she spoke.

“I guess you are wondering how much we are to stay here in Pentos. I know I said our final destination was Norvos but before we departed from Braavos it was suggested to me that we made acquaintances with mightier people. Illyrio Mopatis is one of those people. Of course we all take enormous risks when we align ourselves with a person we know nothing about but swears fierce loyalty to us and you Viserys for unknown reasons. It’s good having powerful friends but we ought to know what he gains from us.” Elia made a pause and looked at the girls. “You too have to be careful, we will stay here and gain his trust but in the meantime we need to be savvy, people who are in power in this city most surely had to trample over a lot of people to get there and might use us to get further.”

The three Targaryens all nodded solemnly and she then proceeded to hug each one of them, even Viserys who was now taller than her. She would give her life for any of them and would do everything in her power to restore what was theirs, with Fire and Blood.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long in updating but ive been hella busy, I was doing a play and rehearsals were a bitch but I finally got time and well hope you like it, as always comments give me strength


	13. Growing up

If there was something you could say about Illyrio Mopatis it was that you could never go hungry at his house. Or thirsty.

As Rhaenys drank her third cup of wine, always hiding from her mother who was very busy engaged in conversation with some Pentoshi nobles, her head started spinning and decided some fresh air would do her well.

The reason why she had been so keen on drinking this night wasn’t really clear on her mind yet. It was definitely the first time she had that much alcohol and it was starting to blur her ideas. She shouldn’t be feeling like this. It all happened so quickly.

Just this afternoon when she was all set for the party that would took place in one of the many gardens of Illyrio, Rhaenys to kill some time went to see if the others were ready. Daenerys was still doing her hair so she went to check on Viserys. It was stupid of her not to knock on the door, but then again it had never been like that between them.

When she entered the room without announcing she saw a half dressed Viserys on his bed. He had his eyes closed and Rhaenys couldn’t help but noticed where his hand was stroking. She gasped and the sound took him out of concentration and then he opened his eyes to meet hers, both with a panicked look. She bowed her head and gave a quick sorry before leaving the room in a rush.

Her cheeks still burned from the memory of it. And now that the wine had gone to her head she felt even more flustered. As soon as she had left the room she went running to her chambers, breathing heavily. She felt rather lonely not to have anyone to talk about it, no friends her age to discuss, Dany was too young and how could she talk to Viserys if he was the one causing the problem?

Then the party started and she was too embarrassed to talk or even look at him, so she decided to drink. It was how many adults dealt with their problems. And the wine was sweet in her mouth and at first made her feel all tingly. By the second cup her worries started disappearing but by the third one Rhaenys’ head was more than dizzy.

So now she was out in a balcony taking some air. Lucky for her the night was cool and the big doors kept the noise away so she could gather her thoughts better. The balcony had a view of the entire city and the sea. And beyond that ocean was Westeros. For a moment she wished she was a real dragon with big leathery wings to soar the sky and cross the waters.

She was lost in that thought when the doors behind her opened, lighting for a second her surroundings. The Princess was too upset to actually turn around to see who else had come outside but soon enough Viserys was leaning next to her on the stone ledge.

They stood quiet for some moments just staring at the ocean under the night sky until she broke the silence.

“Don’t you ever wish you could just fly and leave everything behind?”

“I often dream about flying, but I could never leave all behind.” Rhaenys turned to see his face while he said it but his eyes were focused on the horizon. Then he made a small pause and said. “I could not leave you behind.”

 _Does he meant “you” as their family, as his kingdom or as her?_ Wine made her had these awkward thoughts and the image from intruding into his room this afternoon was still fresh in her mind. She blushed and directed her face to the other side.

So he spoke again. “Rhae, about what you saw earlier…” since she didn’t answer he kept talking. “That was a very private moment for me, you know how a man has needs but I should had locked the door. I’m sorry you had to see that.”

 _Did he had to bring that up now?_ It would have been best if the two pretended it didn’t happen at all, especially after the way she felt. She felt the need to say something, anything, but what came from her mouth was not at all was she was expecting and she would later blame it on the wine. “You don’t have to be sorry.”

She immediately regretted saying it. _Now what must Viserys think of her, that she enjoyed seeing him like that?_ Is not for a princess to have such thoughts and less about her uncle. But in truth he had never felt much like an uncle. Neither a brother. He was always the one to look up to, a person to admire. Her playmate when they were kids and just as Dany followed her she would follow him all around the house. It was him that read her bed time stories but when she was afraid of the night storms it was his hugs and his voice what soothed her down. And then they would spent all night talking and giggling under the covers.

But now the last few months she had felt different whenever he was near. He was becoming more manly, taller, his voice rougher. He wasn’t a kid and Rhaenys could appreciate that. Their conversations turned more mature and the few times she had escaped from her room to go sleep at his bed, the morning had found them hugging each other, in a more intimate way than just uncle and niece.

She was aware of all this, all the momentum that had led to this and it came in two ways. In a way she had always known she liked Viserys, maybe even daydreaming to be his Queen when she was little. But in other way she was now realizing how physically attracted to him she really was. How the touch of his skin sent shivers down her spine or how could she spent hours staring at his jointed eyebrows when he concentrated too much while practicing with his sword. She could even recognize his smell, earthy with a hint of smoke.

All this thoughts passed through her mind in two seconds and she was finally back again at the balcony with her face turned against the other side with his gaze staring at the back of her head.

She spoke again. “What I meant was… is… I know we’re not kids anymore. Especially you and I get that.” She took a deep breath and turned to look at him, at those lilac eyes. “It’s just that lately I’ve been feeling different around you, I don’t know if I’m making any sense.”

He lent a little bit closer and asked. “Different how?” She could feel his breath, he had been drinking too.

Words carried no meaning at this point so instead she closed the distance between them and kissed him. It was a light peck on the lips but she could taste the wine and feel his hand pulling her closer. She had to stand on her tip toes to reach him better, putting her arms around his neck, all out of instinct. His hands reach for her lower back and with a force Rhaenys didn’t know he had in him, Viserys picked her up and seated her on the stone ledge.

They parted for a moment to grab some air and she stared at him eye to eye. “Rhae, are you sure? I didn’t know you felt this way… And I don’t want to take advantage of you, especially if you had too much to drink.”

She doesn’t let him finish and instead says, more confident than ever.

“I’m more than sure that you are the only one I would want to do this with. Since I was a little girl, you’re the one who has always been there for me, my one and only” Suddenly it felt like all the alcohol had left her body. She was clear of mind and more decided than ever she would never let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kids are growing and if anyone thinks Rhaenys is maybe too young for kissing you should had seen me at that age >:) Hope you like that, and as always comments give me life


	14. A Mother Knows Best

Elia knows her children. She knows what makes them smile, like hearing stories about their ancestors, she knows what makes them upset, the heavy burden of a dynasty on their shoulders and she knows when they are hiding something.

Lately Rhaenys has been avoiding her and averting her conversations. She loves Dany and Viserys very much, but Rhaenys is her own blood, she gave birth to her and from the three she is the one that reminds Elia more of her home in Dorne. So it pains her how her daughter keeps secrets from her.

Is then that Elia decides to visit Rhaenys’ chambers one night. The young girl is brushing her black hair sitting in front of the mirror.

"Can I help you?" She had always taken pleasure in combing through her daughter’s curls.

"I didn’t notice you there, mother." Rhaenys squeezed over to make room for her and Elia sat next to her.

"Soon it will reach your waist, do you want to have it cut?"

"It’s alright, I like it long so I can braid it."

Rhaenys speaks with all the nature in the world but still avoids looking her in the face. It’s been a fortnight since she has been acting like that. If she remembers correctly, it was after that party they had with the Pentoshi nobles. Elia had tried to be subtle but she was getting tired and decided to ask straightforwardly.

"Darling, is there anything bothering you? Something you might want to tell me?"

It was like she was three years old again and had done some misdeed, the way her eyes looked down and she held her breath.

"I don’t know mother, has love ever feel right but you feel it has to be a secret?"

 _So it was over a boy._ Had her daughter been going around with someone, kissing and the sort? She couldn’t really blame her, her brother Oberyn had had a kid when he was no older than Rhaenys herself and Elia had her first kiss from a sweet boy whose name she didn’t even remember when she was playing at the Water Gardens. It was only natural.

But to talk about _love_ was another different thing. She was just two and ten, maybe flowered but still a child in Elia’s eyes and hopefully to the rest of the world too.

"Rhae, sweetie, love is really a strong word. Is what you might feel when you’re older for your partner or the strong bond for your family, but at this age I think you are too young to understand how love feels like, and worse than that something you have to keep in secret."

She took her daughter's hand in hers, the same coppered color marked their skins. Everyone said Rhaenys was like a copy of Elia, but if you looked hard enough you could see Rhaegar in her jaw, her nose and in the color of her eyes, a really deep purple that passed as black.

She looked down into those eyes and asked her "Who is this person you think you love?"

Like she was admitting to committing a murder, the young princess talked in the lowest voice, barely audible.-"It’s Viserys."

And with just those two words, Elia’s world shattered.

The second her babe Aegon was born, it had been one of her worst nightmares that Rhaegar decided to marry their kids to each other. She had seen the madness in Aerys, and the terrible marriage he had to his sister-wife Rhaella. She loved her brothers Doran and Oberyn like no one in the world, but just the thought of being married to one of them made her skin crawl.

She had raised Viserys like it was her own child and she thought of the little Targaryens like they were brother and sisters. And now Rhaenys was telling her she loved Viserys? Her uncle Viserys, who she thought as her own blood? She didn’t feel anger or sadness, she felt repulsed.

It took her what it felt like an eternity to gather her thoughts and formulate a question. She had so many. How long had it last? How far had they go? Did anyone else knew? Was it only and infatuation on her part or was it mutual?

Finally Elia could only articulate a few words - "Viserys? Our Viserys?"

"Yes mother, that Viserys, the only one we know. Are you disappointed? Are you angry or we have your blessing?"

"My _blessing?_ Rhaenys, he’s like a son to me, a brother to you, he’s a man besides, six and ten and you’re only a child. Are you telling me he corresponds your love, does he knows this?"

At that moment it became clear for Elia that it was more than corresponded, just one look at her daughter’s face.

"Please Rhaenys, tell me you haven’t given your maidenhead to him yet."

She blushed furiously and answered with a quiet voice - "We were hoping to get married and telling you first of course but if I knew you would be so against it, maybe I wouldn’t have been so careful."

It was as if the person in front of her wasn’t her kid anymore. She looked older, more mature and definitely more rebellious. But Elia couldn’t forget she was just a child still, no matter how in love Rhaenys thought herself.

And Viserys? She needed to talk to him as soon as possible too. How hadn’t she noticed this?

This would be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so out. Finals and stuff. But I got hit by a motorcycle and that gave me lots of free time to work on this again. I hope I got Elia's reaction right and comments are always welcome.


	15. Acceptance

Viserys had never seen Elia so furious. She would usually carry a serene face and even their biggest mischiefs would be solved with a smile.

Now, she was walking from side to side with an extremely distressed expression. He had been summoned to Rhaenys’ bedchamber a few minutes ago and seven hells had broken loose when he entered the room.

Rhaenys herself was sitting on top of her bed looking meekly at her hands. He felt the urge to go sit next to her and hug her but Elia ordered him to sit on an opposite chair and it was like he was a seven year old boy again and couldn’t disobey the Dornish princess.

He wasn’t so oblivious as to not know what this was about but he had hoped Elia wouldn’t outright reject the idea of him and Rhaenys together. He kept quiet and let the older woman talk.

"I don’t even know where to start." Elia finally sat and looked him with those dark eyes of her.

"Mother, I already told you. Its love." Rhaenys spoke for the first time since Viserys had arrived.

"My dear child, what do you know about love at two and ten?"

Those words made Viserys react and find his voice. – Please, Elia, let me talk too. – The older woman turned her face to look at him – I know we might be young and that you think we might not know what love means, but when I see Rhaenys is not only her beauty I see or the touch of her skin I crave. She’s the only one who really makes me laugh, but knows how to keep me in my place, she’s the one I look for counsel and whom I can confide my secrets. – He took a deep breath and kept talking. - We grew up together and maybe, yes I understand you see us as siblings since you raised us and I love you too dearly for making me part of your family Elia, but I’m not your son and she isn’t my sister. She’s my best friend and the person I trust the most. The thought of Rhaenys marrying someone else haunts me every night I could never let her go. I’m six and ten already and I know I love Rhaenys and it would pain me, us, that you wouldn’t give us your blessing, please.

He added the final word with a hint of desperation, almost begging for Elia’s approval.

There were tears on Rhaenys’ face and Elia’s demeanor seemed less tense. After his speech there was a reigning silence that felt to Viserys lasted a hundred years.

"Spoken like a true man." – There was pride in Elia’s voice. – "I too know what young love is. I can’t change what you two feel, but I think it’s fair we set some conditions."

Neither Viserys nor Rhaenys said anything so she just kept talking - "Rhaenys is still a child. Any thought of marriage will wait for at least another three or four years. That’s not negotiable."

The two young both silently agreed and Elia resumed – "That of course means no bedding until then." – At that, Rhaenys blushed but Elia was clear – "Birthing a child is difficult enough and your body is still not ready. And now I ask, do you want to keep this a secret or do you mean to tell Daenerys and others and make it public?"

They hadn’t really thought of that. He supposed it would be a secret for a little while but the thought of making it public like informing the people made him feel awkward. Especially concerning his little sister Dany. He wondered how she would take it.

But Rhaenys took the first word – "I think it’s best if we keep quiet about it for now. We could tell Daenerys because she has the right to know, but apart from her I think it would only attract unnecessary attention to us right now and its best if we keep low right now."

There was a lot of truth on what she was saying and again Viserys could appreciate just how smart she actually was.

"I think that’s a good approach." Elia agreed.

Viserys was still too struck and thankful that Elia had changed her mind so quickly that he was unable to speak.

"It’s already getting late, I suggest we all go to sleep now." Elia spoke again. She got up and indicated Viserys to also exit the bedchamber and leave Rhaenys alone.

Outside when walking to their respective rooms, Viserys finally talked again. He stopped Elia in her tracks and spoke. By now he was almost an inch taller than her even thought that wasn’t too hard.

"Thank you. For everything. For taking me and Dany as family and always being there for us. And now I know you must find this situation to say the least awkward but I would never harm Rhae and will love her with all I got."

Elia hugged him and said to his chest "Maybe yes, it’s a strange situation but I trust you and if we look for its perks then you will be finally official family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter and late I know but Ill try to update more often. Next chapter might be from Arianne's pov


	16. Visions and Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I had hit a wall and didn't know how to keep moving the story forward so thank you all for your wait <3

It was the third time she had that dream. Rhaenys was standing on top of a tall building in a balcony made of grey stone. It was dark even though she knew it wasn't night still. She could see a river, black with odd shadows moving between the waters. She could hear voices. They were chanting in a language she didn't understand. And dragons. Three huge winged beasts soaring the sky. With their multicolor fires coming from their mouths the skies opened and the sun filtered to the city. And then the dream finished like always. Everything engulfed in fire. But it didn't burn her, she just felt free.

Rhaenys woke up in her bed. Her skin was covered in sweat and she was glad to be alone in the room.

She knew Targaryens would occasionally have prophetic dreams like the one that had saved her family from the Doom centuries ago. And she had had that dream three times now and each time felt more real.

The next morning when they were breaking her fast, Illyrio Mopatis was with them. He would accompany them once in a while and today was one of those days.

Rhaenys decided to test her suspicions.

"Is there such a city that is always dark? With a river as dark as night?"

"Rhaenys my dear, what are you talking about?" Asked her mother in confusion.

"Seems our little princess has been reading about Asshai by the Shadows. A dreadful place if you ask me."

"But it does exists?" Rhaenys ignored his last comment, her interest had peaked. It meant her dreams weren't just dreams if the place she was seeing was real but she never had been there.

"Of course. The city is famous for its dark magic and the presence of R'hllor priests everywhere."

"Why you ask, Rhae?" Viserys spoke sending her a concerned look. He would always worry about her and try to protect her.

Rhaenys considered telling them but she wasn't comfortable with Illyrio’s presence so she decided to lie for now.

"I heard some nobles at a feast talking about it but I just thought it was impossible for such a place to exist."

"Oh it certainly exists and I would advise my sweet princess to stay far away from there. You have everything you need here. Asshai has only death and dust to offer."

They continued their meal but the thought would not leave Rhaenys alone.

When she was back in her chamber she called for Viserys.

He entered through the door looking as handsome as always and Rhaenys felt the need to kiss him right there but there were more important matters to solve.

When he sat in one of Illyrio's giant chairs Rhaenys spoke.

"I think we need to move. Leave Pentos. And soon.”

Viserys' face was of surprise at first but then he said "Does this have anything to do with your questions this morning?"

Rhaenys took a deep breath and started explaining her dream "... and it’s the third time I have it and I know it sounds crazy but it just felt so real".

He took her hand in his, she had always loved the stark contrast between their skins "It’s ok Rhae I believe you. Besides I have the feeling we shouldn't stay in Pentos much longer. I know Illyrio treats us well but I have a feeling he's up to something."

"Yeah I had that same feeling. I know for a fact that the maids that serve me report to him my every move."

"But I wonder, what can we find in Asshai?"

Rhaenys didn't know either but she was sure there would be a lot of information they could gather there and nowhere else and she told Viserys that.

"We will have to convince my mother though."

"And how are we going to buy passage for four to get there?"

"We'll figure something out."

That night she knocked on her mother's door with Viserys behind her. A voice told her to come in and she found Elia reading an old book of westerosi poems.

Rhaenys noticed how her mother had changed through the years. Her hair had started to show some grey hairs and the wrinkles around her eyes denoted all the emotions she had suffered during their exile.

Her face showed surprise when she saw both of them there.

"Hello mother - Viserys just nodded to Elia, he had been acting awkwardly since she had found about his relationship with Rhaenys - I've come with a proposal."

Elia raised an eyebrow but didn't say more so Rhaenys continued "I, actually we, think it's time to leave Pentos. But not for Norvos as it was planned but further east. To Asshai."

"I knew your questions this morning weren't random. What spell has that city casted on you?"

Rhaenys resented the word spell because she knew there was magic involved but didn't want her mother to think it was something evil. Still she confessed "I had a vision. Three times actually. And they were all the same. They all told me we had to go to Asshai. I think it has to do something with our Targaryen blood.”

Elia took a deep breath and suddenly she looked exhausted “I guess it’s time for me to tell you, but I think it’s fair that Daenerys is also here to listen to it.”

Rhaenys didn’t have a clue about what his mother was talking about but soon they sent a servant to look for Dany. She arrived shortly after, holding one of those dolls Illyrio had gifted her, she had been playing alone in her room.

When the three Targaryens were seated in front of Elia she started talking.

“Long before I was born, even before Aerys sat on the Iron Throne, his parents King Jaehaerys and Queen Shaera had a brother. His name was Duncan and he refused the throne to marry a common girl.”

“Does this story have anything to do with Asshai mother?”

“Patience Rhaenys. That girl, Jenny her name was, brought a wood witch with her to court, an old woman, rumor was she was a children of the forest but the case is that she had prophetic dreams and one of them led them to believe that from Aerys and Rhaella’s line would be born the Prince that was Promised. All this was told to me when I married your father, because it was believed that he was that prince. He took that role way too seriously, maybe to a point it became an obsession. But when Aegon was born under that bright comet, he was now convinced that our son was the promised prince. He kept talking about the dragon having three heads. So little of that made sense to back then. And then Aegon was killed, so I just stopped thinking about it.”

Rhaenys could see the tears in her mother’s eyes even after all the years that had passed since her brother’s death.

She continued still “But when I look at you, the three of you, sitting in from of me, the last Targaryens, the last survivors of Valyria, I can’t help but wonder how much of that prophecy is true. You all carry Aerys and Rhaella’s blood in your veins. You can all be that prince.”

“I actually hadn’t said anything but in my dream I saw three dragons, and with their fire they turned the dark night into light.”

Suddenly Viserys and her mother were looking at her with strange eyes but it was Daenerys who spoke.

“Sometimes I have dreams too, but especially when I hold my dragon egg. It feels as if it’s alive. I think they are able to wake, even from the stone.”

* * *

 

A fortnight later they were boarding a ship headed east. Elia had suggested not using Illyrio’s money so in a rare occasion Rhaenys’ mother actually wrote to uncle Doran. The text was encrypted but it asked for help finding a ship and that allowed them passage for four to Asshai by the Shadows.

But that wasn’t the best part. In the answer it had been suggested that uncle Oberyn might meet them in Volantis.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this my take on revenge at D&D for annulling their marriage, even tho I stopped watching GOT long ago Im still salty. This is just the first chapter theres lots to come please tell me what you think


End file.
